Going Back to Pigfarts
by Peaceful Sunrise
Summary: A parody of TSK's Going Back to Hogwarts. Follow Draco Malfoy as he and his friends go off to Pigfarts! Rated T for some language. Now with new parodies!
1. Going Back to Pigfarts

**I know I should be working on my other stories, but AVPSY was performed today, and I'm just getting all these feels, and ugh! Every time I go on the Starkid tag on tumblr, I get these pains in my chest, and I just know it's their fault, those wonderful people! I wrote this to help with my not-going-to-LeakyCon-and-seeing-AVPSY-live feels. Meh, some parts don't really make sense, but oh well! It's more fun that way. **

**Disclaimer: I am (sadly) not a part of the actual Team Starkid, and I am not J.K. Rowling, no matter how much people say I resemble her, so I don't own anything you are about to read. That doesn't mean you're allowed to copy this song! The idea is still mine. Read and review!**

* * *

Going Back to Pigfarts

**Draco:  
**_There are those who stare,  
__And sneer and point. I feel the glares  
__Of the idiots, who won't believe in me._

_Can't believe how mean they are,  
__That Potter with his lightning scar  
__And stupid bunch of Weasleys._

_I know I don't deserve this  
__Awful school where I'm a sh**  
__Here on planet Earth._

_Can't take all of these earth bound fools,  
__But at last, I'm leaving this school,  
__For good old Mars!_

_I'm sick of Potter and this hanging around,  
__I've got a rocketship, so I'm skippin' this town.  
__Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now..._

_I gotta get back to Pigfarts!  
__I gotta get back to school!  
__I gotta get myself to Pigfarts!  
__Where everybody thinks I'm cool!_

_No more Potter or Weasley or dumb Gryffindors!  
__No stupid old coots like Albus Dumbledore.  
__It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
__Pigfarts, Pigfarts!  
__I think I'm goin' back!_

_I'll meet new friends, gonna laugh till we cry.  
__Draw my pictures when I have some time.  
__Hands off that bag, those Bugles are mine!  
__And it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand.  
__Defeating Potter, yeah bring it on!  
__Forget this Hogwarts, I'll be gone,  
__Cause I'm goin' to Mars, and it's totally awesome!_

**Goyle:  
**_You're going to Mars, and it's totally awesome!_

**Draco:  
**Goyle, what're you doing here?

**Goyle:  
**I'm going to Pigfarts with you too.

**Draco:  
**Great!

**Goyle:  
**_It's been so long, but we're going back.  
__Don't go for work, don't go there for class._

**Draco:  
**_As long as we're on Pigfarts,_

**Goyle:  
**_We're gonna kick some a**!_

**Together:  
**_And it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_This year we'll take everybody by storm.  
__Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorms!_

**Luna:  
**_But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class,  
__If we want to pass our finals!_

**Goyle:  
**Hey! What are you doing here?

**Luna:  
**Going to Pigfarts, of course! Remember, if we're good students, Rumbleroar lets us ride around on his back!

_I may be loony, but I'm super smart.  
__Check out my grades, they're O's for a start.  
__What I lack in mind, well, I make up in heart,  
__And well guys, yeah that's totally awesome!_

_This year I plan to study some more.  
__Then I can get to ride Rumbleroar._

**Draco:  
**_He's way cooler than that coot, Dumbledore!_

**Goyle:  
**_Cause he's cool,_

**Luna:  
**_And he's totally awesome!_

**Together:  
**_Yeah, he's so cool, he's so totally awesome!_

_We're sick of Hogwarts and this hangin' around!  
__It's like we're sitting in the lost and found.  
__Don't take no sorcery, for anyone to see how..._

_We gotta get back to Pigfarts!  
__We gotta get back to school!  
__We gotta get ourselves to Pigfarts!  
__Where Rumbleroar is magic cool!_

_No more Potter or Weasley or dumb Gryffindors!  
__No stupid old coots like Albus Dumbledore.  
__It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
__Pigfarts, Pigfarts!  
__I think I'm goin' back!_

**Lucius:  
**Drahco, you little poofer, what are you doing?

**Luna:  
**Who's this?

**Draco:  
**That's my daddy. Daddy, daddy, you've come to love me!

**Lucius:  
**What on earth are you doing, Drahco?

**Draco:  
**I'm going to Pigfarts!

**Lucius:  
**What-

**Goyle:  
**Do you hear music?

**Luna:  
**Someone's coming!

**Hermione, Cho, Lavender  
**_Granger,  
__She's the smartest witch. She's  
__Granger!  
__It's Granger Danger.  
__She's Hermione Granger!_

**Lucius:  
**Who's that?

**Goyle:  
**That's the girl Draco's been in love with since the Yule Ball.

**Luna:  
**Yes, but she turned him down.

**Draco:  
**She's perfect...

**Goyle:  
**Too bad she's dating that Ron Weasley.

**Lucius:  
**A weasel?

**Ron:  
**_Hermione!  
__I am so in love  
__With Hermione!  
__From England to Germany,  
__I'll sing my love for Hermione!_

**Draco:  
**I hate that guy, I hate him!

**Harry:  
**Did someone say Harry Potter?

**Draco:  
**Ugh, Potter, what do you want?

**Harry:  
**So Malfoy, finally leaving to go to Pigfarts are you? Maybe this year we'll finally have some peace and quiet.

**Draco:  
**Listen, Potter, in case you're forgetting, I save all our arses with that Time Turner in first year.

**Harry:  
**Whatever, Malfoy. As long as you get out of here this year.

**Draco:  
**I can't wait.

_This year you bet, gonna get outta here!  
__The reign of Malfoy, is drawing near!  
__I'll have the greatest wizard career.  
__It's gonna be totally awesome! _

_Look out world for the dawn of the day,  
__When everyone will do whatever I say!  
__And Potter won't be in my way.  
__Then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

**Goyle:  
**_Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

**Luna:  
**Come on guys, we're going to miss the launch!

**Draco, Goyle, Luna:  
**_Who knows how fast this year's gonna go?  
__Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow!_

**Draco:  
**_Maybe at last, I'll have my Bugles!_

**Goyle:  
**_Oh no, that'd be way too awesome!_

**Draco, Goyle, Luna:  
**_We're here to learn everything that we can.  
__It's great to come here where it all began.  
__And here we are! And alakazam!  
__Here we go, this is totally awesome!_

_Come on and teach us everything you know!  
__The summer's over and we're itchin' to go!_

**Goyle:  
**I think we're ready for Headmaster Rumbleroar!

**Draco, Goyle, Luna:  
**_Aaaah, aaah!_

**Rumbleroar:  
**_Welcoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooome all of you to Pigfarts!  
__I welcome all of you to school!  
__Did you know that here at Pigfarts?  
__We've got a hidden swimming pool!_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome Pigfarts!  
__Welcome hotties, nerds, and tools!  
__Now that I've got you here at Pigfarts,  
__I'd like to go over just a few rules._

My name is Rumbleroar, and I am Headmaster of Pigfarts. Be careful that you don't open one of the docking vaders, otherwise I'll expel you. Nah, I'm just kidding! We'll all die if you do that!

**All:  
**_No more Potter or Weasleys or dumb Gryffindors!  
__No stupid old coots like Albus Dumbledore!  
__It's all that I love, and it's all that I need  
__At Pigfarts, Pigfarts!_

_We're on Mars and at Pigfarts, and making new friends!  
__In Gryffindorks!  
__Hufflepoofs!  
__Ravencleans!  
__Slytherins!_

_We're here on Mars, let our story begin,  
__At Pigfarts, Pigfarts!_

**Rumbleroar:  
**I'm sorry, what's its name?

**All:  
**_Pigfarts, Pigfarts!_

**Rumbleroar:  
**I didn't hear you kids!

**All:  
**_Pigfarts, Pigfarts!_

**Draco:  
**Man, I'm glad I'm at Pigfarts!


	2. Ranger Danger

**After receiving postive feedbacks from the first chapter, I decided to continue this "story". I originally planned to do Remus Freakin' Lupin, but I couldn't come up with any inspiration for that (because there's not a lot of words that rhyme with Lupin), and then I just got Granger Danger and Starship stuck in my head, and the two kind of merged. This is the result.**

**I am not affiliated with Team Starkid other than I am a fan, and therefore do not own the song Granger Danger or the musical Starship. **

**Read and review!**

* * *

Ranger Danger

**Bug:  
**_Here I am, face to face,  
__With a situation I never  
__Thought I'd ever see.  
__Strange,_

_How this job,  
__Which makes me sob,  
__Could show me nothing less than  
__All I love and need._

_It seems like my eyes have just been moulted.  
__Something deep inside has changed.  
__They've been opened wide but hold that trigger.  
__This could mean  
__Danger..._

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.  
__I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.  
__With a Starship Ranger._

**Bugette:  
**_What?  
__What the hell is this?  
__Why is he singing about her?  
__Shouldn't care about her._

_She doesn't even have an  
__Exoskeleton!  
__He's mistaken._

_She's  
__The most hideous thing I've ever seen  
__And Bug  
__Is like no other bug I've ever seen._

_Don't know why,  
__He doesn't go for me.  
__This could mean  
__Danger..._

_He's falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.  
__I think he's falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.  
__With a Starship Ranger._

**Both:  
**_I wanna let her (him) know  
__I feel so queasy!  
__But I can't let it show  
__She'd scream at me (He'd just ignore me)_

_Come on Bug (Bugette)  
__You gotta let it go...  
__You gotta let it go..._

_What?  
__(Here I am, face to face,)  
__What the hell is this?  
__(With a situation I never)  
__Why is he singing about her?  
__(Thought I'd ever see)  
__Shouldn't care about her.  
__(Strange,)  
_

_She doesn't even have an  
__(How this job, which makes me sob)  
__Exoskeleton!  
__(Could show me nothing less than)  
__He's mistaken.  
__(All I love and need)_

_She's  
__(It seems like my eyes)  
__The most hideous thing I've ever seen  
__(Have been just moulted)  
__And Bug  
__(Something deep inside)  
__Is like no other bug I've ever seen.  
__(Has changed)_

_Don't know why,  
__(They've been opened wide)  
__He doesn't go for me.  
__(But hold that trigger)  
_

_This could mean  
__Danger..._

_I'm (He's) falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.  
__I think I'm (he's) falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.  
__With a Starship Ranger.  
__With a Starship Ranger.  
__With a Starship Ranger._

_Danger!_


	3. Superman's Got a Phone Call!

**This popped into my head out of nowhere today, while I was thinking of that scene in HMB when Superman gets a phone call, and he's like "You gotta phone call mother-". I'm working on Remus Freakin' Lupin, and I haven't yet given up on that. Hopefully it'll be done soon, and then I can post it.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Superman's Got a Phone Call!

**Snoop Dog:  
**_Yeaaaaah!  
You've got a phone call!  
Yeaaaaah!  
You've got a phone call!_

**Superman:  
**_Who could it be?  
Which one of my buds  
Is calling for me?_

_Could it be the Flash?  
Could it be Batman?  
Could it be Wonder Woman,  
Or even Green Lantern!_

**Snoop Dog:  
**_Yeaaaaah!  
You've got a phone call!  
Yeaaaaah!  
You've got a phone call!_

**Superman:  
**Hello Batman? Oh. Sorry, wrong number, pal!


	4. Remus Freakin' Lupin!

**Hi everyone! School has started, but I managed to get this baby written up. WARNING: LOTS OF POOP AHEAD. Because NOTHING rhymes with Lupin. I hope you enjoy, even if some of the lyrics don't make sense!**

**I am not part of TSK (unfortunately), so I don't own any of their stuff.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Remus Freakin' Lupin!

**Seamus:  
**Bloody hell! It's Remus Lupin!

**Everyone:  
**Yay!

**Lupin:  
**Alright, what it going on here?

**Seamus:  
**_You're Remus freakin' Lupin!  
__You don't understand,  
__You're a legend man,  
__To us all._

_Now, we're not snoopin'_

**Everyone:  
**But!

**Seamus:  
**_Your secret's out,  
__We know about  
__It all.  
__Now, I wonder  
__If you can recall..._

_There was this guy  
__Who made beans, no lie!  
__Named Bertie Botts._

**Lupin:  
**Bertie Botts?

**Everyone:  
***gasp* Shh!

**Seamus:  
**_The beans were every flavour  
__And this is where it gets intensely cool.  
_

_Y__ou ate a bean  
__That had a horrid taste of poop.  
__But you survived  
__And that is why we give a whoop._

_It's a great tale  
__And it's a story we enjoy to tell._

_You're Remus freakin' Lupin!  
__We don't prefer Potter, Weasley or Black!  
__The bean tastes like poopin'!  
__But you ate it up  
__So come have a cup  
__On us all!_

_If poop needs eating,  
__We know who to call...!_

**Rita Skeeter:  
**Did someone say Remus Lupin? Rita Skeeter here, reporting live to you from Hogwarts, where I just happened upon the man himself. Let's you and me get down to the level here. Is it true you can't sing? Are you excited to teach at Hogwarts? Are you frightened for your life?

**Lupin:  
**Why would I be frightened for my life?

**Rita Skeeter:  
**Well, ain't you sure of yourself! Know this, dear readers, Remus Lupin, poop eater, shows no fear in the face of a dangerous jaguar like the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.

**Lupin:  
**What's the Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar?

**Rita Skeeter:  
**You don't know? It's a mysterious jaguar that roams Hogwarts during full moons, causing lots of destruction. Yep, it especially likes causing damage in the professors' offices, bless his soft adorable paws that he trips over when he's running too fast. But it's no skin off your back, you know why?

**Lupin:  
**Why?

**Rita Skeeter:  
**_You're Remus freakin' Lupin!  
__I wouldn't wince at all,  
__You're invincible  
__To all harm!_

_Like Betty Crocker!_

**Everyone:  
**Oh!

**Rita Skeeter:  
**_I wanna eat you up!  
__No one can beat you up  
__With that charm!_

_Remember Lupin,  
__You're the boss, you're the king, you're the man!_

Keep your nose clean, don't take any wooden sickles now!

**Lupin:  
**Alright, what's going on?

**Seamus:  
**You ate a poopy flavoured bean, that's what's going on, so you're awesome!

**Lupin:  
**But that's not awesome!

**Seamus:  
**You're Remus freakin' Lupin. Everything's awesome for you, so you might as well get used to it.

**Lupin:  
**_This is all crazy.  
__What do they want with me?  
__I do not know._

**Everyone:  
**_Does not know, he does!_

**Lupin:  
**_My best friend James  
__Just said I'm lame.  
__But is he wrong?_

**Everyone:  
**_Is he wrong, that's what!_

**Lupin:  
**_I never thought I'd be  
__A part of such a fate.  
__Who knew that bean  
__Would lead to such a place.  
__I guess it's time for me  
__To step up to the plate.  
__And show 'em that  
__I'm somethin' great!_

_I'm Remus freakin' Lupin!  
__I ate some sh**  
__If what you say I did  
__Is true._

_I can't be bothered  
__With stuff in the past,  
__I've found at last  
__Something I can do,  
__So it's time I knew  
__Exactly who I am!_

_I'm Remus freakin' Lupin!_

**Everyone:  
**_You're Remus freakin' Lupin!_

_You're Remus freakin' Lupin!_

**Lupin:  
**_And I'm the man!_

**Everybody:  
**Remus freakin' Lupin!


	5. I Wanna Be (A Starkid Actor)

**I know I really should be working on updating my other stories, but this got stuck into my head several months ago and would not get out until I finally wrote it down! Based off my dad teasing me by singing "I wanna be a Starkid parent!". Le sigh, if only.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original song, I Wanna Be, by Darren Criss, nor the musical Starship by Matt and Nick Lang, Brian Holden, and Joe Walker. Anything you recognize as from Starkid, I don't own.**

**Read and review! And thanks to all my lovely reviewers and followers!**

* * *

I Wanna Be (A Starkid Actor)

**Starkid Fan:  
**_I wanna be  
__A Starkid actor.  
__I wanna have  
__The things they've got._

_I could be  
__A Starkid actor.  
__But there's just one little  
__Thing they are  
__I'm not._

_All of my life  
__I've pictured them out there.  
__Out on the road  
__On tours like SPACE._

_I may not  
__Be out there with 'em,  
__But I got  
__What it takes!_

_I got a hunger  
__And thirst for the theatre.  
__Performing on stage  
__Fills me with glee._

_The future is now,  
__So I don't see how  
__The time isn't right  
__For me._

_And I'll admit it's  
__All in my head  
__But who says it  
__Can't be real?_

_They may be far away,  
__But I can safely say  
__It doesn't change  
__The way I feel._

_I wanna be  
__A Starkid actor!  
__Even if it might  
__Sound strange._

_Maybe now,  
__I'm not an actor,  
__But all of that  
__Is right about  
__To change!_

**Friend/Family/Parent:  
**_All of your life  
__You've had your head stuck  
__Up in the gaseous  
__Atmosphere._

_Don't forget,  
__Other jobs are solid,  
__While your dreams  
__Can disappear._

_When you're an adult  
__You have to take care  
__Of yourself.  
__You need money._

_Need I remind you,  
__Leave that stuff behind  
__So you can  
__Find the job you need._

_'Cause the needs  
__Of reality,  
__They outweigh  
__Your dreams._

_And everybody knows,  
__It's just the way it goes,  
__And there's nothing  
__You can do..._

_You wanna be  
__A Starkid actor!  
__Perform in shows  
__And parodies.  
__Who'll pay a dime to see  
__Starkid actors?  
__To be an actor  
__Life won't be easy!_

**Other People:  
**_We're doctors/civil engineers/the guys that fix your car/a politician!_

_We've all got a job to do  
__And it's how we all survive!  
__Our jobs will help keep us alive!_

_'Cause the needs  
__Of reality,  
__They outweigh  
__Your dreams._

**Starkid Fan:  
**_I know today's the day!_

**Other People:  
**_Today's the day!_

**Starkid Fan:  
**_I can find what I'm  
__Meant to do!_

_The Starkids will surely see  
__I'm not like anyone else.  
__They'll take one look and know  
__My rightful calling.  
__They'll understand  
__That I just can't  
__Be doing a job  
__To survive.  
__And I can finally,_

**Other People:  
**_Finally!_

**Starkid Fan:  
**_Know what it's  
__Like to be alive!_

**Other People:  
**_I wanna be  
__Something like a  
__Doctor or  
__Entrepreneur!_

_I'll do  
__Whatever I can  
__To keep myself  
__From being poor._

**Starkid Fan:  
**_If only I could be on  
__Apocalyptour!_

_I wanna be  
__A Starkid actor!  
__It doesn't matter at all  
__Where I'm from.  
__So look out,  
__Starkid actors!  
__'Cause here I am!_

**Other People:  
**_Here I am!_

**Starkid Fan:  
**_And here I come...!_

**Other People:  
**_A doctor!/Civil engineer!/The guys that fix your car!_

**All:  
**_It's all I wanna be!_


	6. Dumbledore is Going Down!

**I don't...I don't even know what my mind is doing anymore. I don't own anything you recognize. Thank you for all your kind reviews! As of now, I'm opening this story up for ideas. Want a Starkid song parodied? Send in your idea! I'll still post my own, but I'm offering you guys, the readers, the chance to submit your own ideas. If you've written a parody and want somewhere to post it, send it to me! As long as it's clean (by clean, I mean something you wouldn't be afraid to show an 11 year old, so try and keep any MAMD parodies as clean as possible) and does not contain excessive swearing (sorry, unless one of you can find a way to modify To Be a Man, any parody of that song will sadly not be posted), I'm fine with it! PM me if you have an idea.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Dumbledore is Going Down!

**Voldemort:  
**I give up! We've been trying for years. I'm tired, can't we just be Order members?

**Lucius Malfoy:  
**No! No, we can't! We're gonna fight. And we're gonna fight so hard, we're gonna win!

_He thinks that we're finished!  
__He thinks that we're done!  
__He thinks that it's over!  
__The battle is won!_

_Ha!_

_He thinks that we're finished.  
__But we aren't through.  
__Stop and think my Lord,  
__What would Quirrel do for you?_

**Bellatrix:  
**_Quirrel never gave up the fight!  
__Quirrel went to jail for what is right!  
__And now it's our turn!_

**Bellatrix and Lucius:  
**_Our turn!_

_Make a joyful sound!  
__Dumbledore is going down!_

**Death Eaters:  
**_We must unite,  
__So we can fight!  
__Turn the battle around!_

_Time's running out,  
__It's time to shout!  
__Dumbledore is going down!_

**Bellatrix:  
**_Can't you feel the fire burning?  
__Now it's time to be a man!  
__A great big muscley, super big, super hot man!_

_Aaah aaah!_

**Death Eaters:  
**_We won't be pushed around anymore!  
__We'll be a force you cannot ignore!  
__We'll be an army for Voldemort!_

_For Voldemort!_

_We must unite,  
__So we can fight!  
__Turn the battle around!_

_Time's running out,  
__It's time to shout!  
__Dumbledore is going down!_

**All:  
**_We must unite,  
__So we can fight!  
__Turn the battle around!_

_Time's running out,  
__It's time to shout!  
__Dumbledore is going_

_(We must unite,  
__So we can fight)_

_Dumbledore is going down!_

_Whoo!_


	7. To Be a Man

**Ron and Draco are fighting again! Who'll win the fight to be a man?**

**Again, requests for other parodies are open! So long as it's relatively clean and you wouldn't be afraid to let an 11 year old read it, I'm fine with it. The original song doesn't have to be clean (I did To Be a Man, which has possibly the most swear words in a song in the history of music), but how you want it to be parodied should be. For example, I'm fine with doing a parody of Flight of the...let's call it cats, just in case there ARE 11 year olds reading this, but if your idea involves content that is adult or explicit, then it won't be accepted.**

**That aside, I don't anything you recognize. Starkid and Rowling do. Read and review!**

* * *

To Be a Man

**Draco:  
**You wanna fight me? Well, I can't say that I won't enjoy this. Looks like we can finally see which one of us deserves Hermione Granger!

I am a man that's pureblood. I am a man of might.

**Ron:  
**I am a man with Redvines. I am the man to fight.

_You're such a sycophantic suck up.  
How can you call yourself a man?  
You've got a poop nose, little screw up.  
I say you're not even a man, man! _

**Draco:  
**_You wear that blue headband,  
But I can see inside right through your head.  
I see a scared little boy,  
Who's soon to be dead!_

**Together:  
**_Lumos!  
I'm gonna kick your ass!  
Accio!_

**Draco:  
**_I'm takin' you down!_

**Ron:  
**_Incendio!_

**Draco:  
**You wanna be a man? You've got to beat the man. I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man!

**Ron:  
**I've learned a lot about life, since I got myself a bro.

**Draco:  
**You mean that stupid Harry Potter? You guys are so. Adorable.

**Ron:  
**You're only jealous, man. It's so obvious, so clear!

**Draco:  
**Come on, me with a sidekick?

**Ron:  
**That's right. I got one for you, right here, pal!

**Together:  
**_Reducto!  
I'm gonna kick your ass!  
Imperio! _

**Ron:  
**_I'm takin' you down!_

**Draco:  
**_Crucio!_

**Together:  
**You wanna be a man? You've got to beat the man. I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man!

**Ron:  
**Alohamora!

**Draco:  
**Ha ha ha...!

**Ron:  
**Jelly Leg's Jinx!

(Draco's pants fall down)

**Draco:  
**Ah!

**Ron:  
**Nox!

**Draco:  
**Hey, who turned out the lights?

Unjellify!  
Furnunculus!

**Ron:  
**Aargh!

**Draco:  
**Incarcerous!  
Expelliarmus!  
Levicorpus!

**Ron:  
**Aah!

**Draco:  
**_All of your snacks amuse me.  
The chocolate bar, the Doublestuf, Redvines.  
But you can't throw them at me.  
Can't hit me with your stupefy, no! _

**Ron:  
**_You look cool in your diaper._

**Draco:  
**Thanks.

**Ron:  
**_For a house elf dick!_

**Draco:  
**_What?_

**Ron:  
**_How 'bout a potty here tonight?_

**Draco:  
***gasps*

**Ron:  
**_I'm onto your shtick! _

**Draco:  
**_Portus!_

**Together:  
**_Reducio!_

**Draco:  
**_I'm gonna kick your ass! _

**Together:  
**_Relashio! _

**Ron:  
**_I'm takin' you down! _

**Draco:  
**_Avis!_

**Ron:  
**_You wanna be the man? You've got to beat the man. I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man!_

Toiletfy!

**Draco:  
**Oh...

**Ron:  
**Pottyfy!

**Draco:  
**Aah...

**Ron:  
**Poop-nose-ify!

**Draco:  
**Aargh!

**Ron:  
**Undiaperfy!

**Draco:  
**Oh...  
*collapse*

**Ron:  
**_I win!_


	8. Council of Rogues

**Hi guys. This chapter does not belong to me. It was written and submitted by Xenovia77, and it is brilliant! **

**Like I've said before, you can submit any ideas to me and I'll post them. Doesn't matter if it's just a whim, a half thought idea, or a full out written piece. I'll make it work! There are only a few rules. One, it obviously must be a Starkid song (or associated with Starkid, like World's Worst Musical). Two, it cannot contain any explicit profanity. Yes, I mean swears. Well, it's alright to have a few, but I'll most likely blot them out (eg sh**), and the song shouldn't center around them. This includes adult content too. Under no circumstances will I post anything that contains material not suited for children. There are young fans here. If you want to submit something related to MAMD, change it so that it's appropriate, like what Xenovia77 did with "Council of the-" let's say, kitties. That's all.**

* * *

Council of The Rogues

**Penguin:**  
I belong to an organization  
That meets in the dead of the night  
It's a sacred congregation  
We've decided what's wrong is what's right!

**Chorus:**  
Every night at the stroke of three...  
Every night at the stroke of three...  
Every night at the stroke of three...  
The Villains gather!

**Rogues:**  
Every night at the stroke of three...  
(The Villains gather)  
Every night at the stroke of three...  
(The Villains gather)

Our freedom here is fleeting  
We Rogues all have a meeting  
Tonight

With Criminal behavior  
To beat Gotham's lifesaver  
With might….  
We unite.

Every night at the stroke of three...  
(The Villains gather)  
Every night at the stroke of three...  
(The Villains gather)

With evil disposition  
Rogues of high position  
Assemble  
We meet inside the warehouse  
If cops come we all clear out  
But still tremble….  
With excitement!

Worse than the heroes thought  
this meetings not for naught  
Be quiet, we can't be caught.  
B man is sleeping,  
whilst we are creeping  
To the council.

**Sweet Tooth:**  
Cool Rogues from the North...  
Lame Rouges from the East...  
Rogues who's names and powers do not match.

**Rogues:**  
They do not match!

**Sweet Tooth:**  
So Dust your weapons off  
Plot a villainous deed  
Make a plan to throw them off your track!

**Rogues:  
**Every night at the stroke of three...  
(The Villains gather)  
Every night at the stroke of three...  
(The Villains gather)  
Every night at the stroke of 3….  
Rogues are We!


	9. Those Voices - Your Voice

**This is another parody, submitted by SweetToothsGirl. Full credit goes to her, not me!**

**Again, I welcome all submissions so long as they are appropriate (meaning _NO _adult content and as little swearing as possible). MAMD songs are fine, just keep them clean (for a fine example, see the previous chapter with a parody of Council of P******). Parodies of songs that have already been parodied in this story are fine, so if you have, say, a parody of Going Back to Hogwarts, I'm perfectly fine with posting it. Just remember, clean and your own. Don't find something someone else wrote and submit it saying you wrote it. With that, enjoy!**

* * *

Those Voices- Your Voice

**Sweet Tooth:**  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

**Candy:**  
I know you  
I've seen you in a dream  
A real familiar scene  
From in town

You know me  
There's a sparkle in your eyes  
I know I recognize  
From somewhere

Your voice  
Singing out  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

**Sweet Tooth:**  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

**Sweet Tooth & Candy:**  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

**Sweet Tooth:**  
I know you  
You were a girl that I knew  
You might not be able to  
remember me

But I do know you  
You have your mother's eyes  
Beneath your multicoloured  
Bright hair

Your voice  
Ringing out  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

**Candy:**  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

**Candy & Sweet Tooth:**  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

**Sweet Tooth:**  
And I would really like  
If we would join forces and fight  
That ungodly dark night

You would make a great villain  
You must know that it's true dove!  
So, Will you come and join me?

**Candy:**  
(Spoken) Yeah, I will.

**Sweet Tooth & Candy:**  
Our voices  
Reaching out  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...  
Ha...


	10. Me and AVPSY

**Hey guys! In honour of this wonderful day when news on AVPSY was released, I present to you, Me and AVPSY! Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

Me and AVPSY

**Starkid fan:****  
**_I woke up in the morning,_  
_Thinking there's nothing new._  
_It ran through my mind for hours,_  
_All I want is you._

_You're all I want, you're all I need,_  
_I wait for you_  
_So long because I do_  
_Want you..._

_I wanna watch you all night long_  
_I'll cry and laugh with you._  
_Sing your songs in a loud voice,_  
_I know it seems taboo._

_But I have to have you with me now,_  
_Or else I think I'll die._  
_You wonderful thing, A-V-P..._  
_S-Y!_

_I want to be with you!_

**Starkid chorus:  
**_I want to be with you!_

**Starkid fan:  
**_I'll love being with you!_

**Starkid chorus:  
**_I'll love being with you!_

**Starkid fan:  
**_We'll be the best of friends,_  
_As everyone will see!_

_People say, it's quite unlikely_  
_You'll come before I die!_  
_But you'll be coming soon,_  
_A-V-P-S-Y!_

**Starkid fan:  
**_We'll stick together._

**Starkid chorus:  
**_We'll stick together!_

**Starkid fan:  
**_Wait through thick and thin._

**Starkid chorus:  
**_Wait through thick and thin!_

**Starkid fan:  
**_If you come quickly then,  
There's no way we can't win!_

_Any day that's out there._

**Starkid chorus:  
**_Any day that's out there._

**Starkid fan:  
**_Any day at all!_

**Starkid chorus:  
**_Any day at all!_

**Starkid fan:  
**_If we're together,  
We're sure to have a ball!_

_Others like 1D and Beiber,  
Taylor Swift and PSY,  
But all I want is you,  
A-V-P-S-Y!_

_Yeah, there you are!_

**Starkid chorus:  
**_Oh I see you!_

**Starkid fan:**  
_Waiting to be edited,_  
_A-V-P-S-Y!_  
_When you come out, gonna sh** my pants!_

**Starkid chorus:  
**_Yeah, keep going!_

**Starkid fan:  
**_Gonna do a happy-time dance!_

_All this waiting, I can't!  
All my feels, I just can't!_

_Starkids, this is our chance!_

**Parents:  
**Do your homework!

**Starkid fan:  
**Ugh!

_People say I'm very cray-cray,  
They always ask me "Why?"  
And I just tell them, "Hey!"_

_A-V-P-S-Y!_

**Starkid chorus:  
**_I like being with you..._

**Starkid fan:  
**_A-V-P-S-Y!_

**Starkid chorus:  
**_We'll stick together..._

**Starkid fan:  
**_A-V-P-S-Y!_

**Team Starkid:  
**_Hey guys...we uploaded it!_

**Starkid fan:  
**_A-V-P-S-Y!_


End file.
